shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippa Melon
Pippa Melon is a Flexer Shoppie. Description Personality Pippa Melon is the anomaly to the Flexers' intellectual nature. While it is true that she still is pretty smart, she is also very scatterbrained thanks to her abilities not translating to the inside of her head and has a tendency to space out at times probably due to bashing her head a lot. She is the most immature of her tribe, preferring to play rather than show off her smarts. Physical Appearance Pippa Melon is a fair skinned girl with pale pink blushed cheeks, dark pink lips, and pale yellow eye-shadow. Her eyes are light pink and pastel yellow. Her dark pink hair is worn loose in thick drill curls that reach her waist and straight cut bangs, and she wears a watermelon bow at the middle of her head. She wears a magenta sundress covered in black seeds with the waist and top lined in white. She has a lace bow behind her back with two curled ribbon strands hanging from the waistband, which accents the lining around the bottom of her skirt. Her white open toe sandals have a magenta dripping strap and watermelon heels. Abilities Origin Her head is like a mallet, which she can use for a strong headbutt. Her eyes also have the ability to inflate when aggressive. Calling All Shoppies *'Hammer Time:' Hammer the ground, damaging and stunning all enemies in the area. *'Jokester:' Tell a joke so bad it stuns every enemy who hears it. *'Hyper Headbutt:' Do heavy damage to multiple enemies by slamming your head into them. Biography Early Life Little is known about Pippa Melon's early life. However, she managed to hit her head enough times to end up having brain damage in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She took part in a diving contest and was given a low score by the Shopkin judges. ("Daisy Petals & Marsha Mello Mix!") While preparing to play Slingshot with Lippy Lulu, she encountered two Shopkins disguised as Shoppies and asked if they wanted to join their game, even giving a Cubit to them after she and Lippy Lulu Mixed. Jokingly calling the Shopkins weird, she went off to play alone, and ended up retrieving the cubit back from Scarletta Gateau. ("Shopkin "Mix Over"") During her birthday party, she had her cake ruined by the Lippy Lulu & Marsha Mello Mix crashing through it and received a soggy ribbon from Lippy Lulu as a present (which was originally an ice block), disappointing her even further. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she was Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Pippa Melon was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Flexers in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee." -'' Pippa Melon, Elevator *''"Hey there, little Shoppies! We're gonna play Slingshot! Do you want to join us?" -'' Pippa Melon, Shopkin "Mix Over" Set Information Pippa Melon was released as part of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41517 and she contains 68 pieces. The set includes a Shopkin. 41517 Pippa Melon can be combined with 41515 Polli Polish and 41516 Marsha Mello to create the Flexers Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Crush intruders with the hammerhead of PIPPA MELON! PIPPA MELON might be the slowest of the Flexers tribe, but this Shoppie’s mallet-like head can hit, pummel and crush whatever gets in the way. All that head-butting has bashed PIPPA MELON’s brain cells, so this hammer-headed Shoppie can be forgetful and find it hard to spit out the right words. But there’s no one better to defend the Rubberlands, where the Flexers live, from Shopkin invasions. *''Features hammerhead, three legs and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Flexers tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (9cm) tall'' Sidebar description Pummel Shopkin intruders out of the Rubberlands with PIPPA MELON, one of three flexible and funny Flexers in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Pippa Melon's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is HA8ERHE5AD, which is Hammer-Head when decoded. Background Information *She represents September to December 2015 in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. *She is fourth in line standing on the "Shopkins Shoppies" logo. Trivia *She likes to tap dance, as seen in the "Meet Pippa Melon" video. She can also be seen tap dancing in Epic Comedy Adventure. *She appears to be the least intelligent of the Flexers. *In her Upset video in Calling All Shoppies, her eyes inflated and eventually popped, revealing her eyes can inflate like balloons and explode and that she has sensitive eyes. *She has a tendency to extend "E"-based sounds (as heard in Elevator when saying "me"). *She is terrible at telling jokes, as seen in Calling All Shoppies. *Pippa Melon is one of the skinniest Shoppies, having a very thin body overall. *She is the only Flexer that kept her name from the preliminary sets as her current. *She is the only Flexer that was referred to by name in the cartoon. *She has a tendency to randomly move her mouth up and down sometimes, almost like a spring. *Her voice is deeper in various supplementary material, such as the Shopkins Shoppies Websites and Calling All Shoppies. Behind the Scenes Basis Pippa Melon is based on a watermelon. It is a plant species in the family Cucurbitaceae, a vine-like flowering plant originating in West Africa. It is a highly cultivated fruit worldwide, having more than 1000 varieties. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Olivia Colman. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Sági Tímea. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Cristina D'Avena. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Aleksandra Radwan. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Carla Marin. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Diana Alonso. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pippa Melon's voice is provided by Moe Yamaguchi. Real-Life History Early Development Pippa Melon was originally going to have flimsier tentacles, smaller pupils, and be much shorter and stockier. She also would have had only one square tooth on her lower jaw, and not two. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Pippa Melon first appeared in a retailer's catalog, on the Shopkins Shoppies logo. Pippa Melon appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Pippa Melon debuted in the TV series on June 2, 2015 in Shopkin "Mix Over", while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Pippa Melon also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Shopkin "Mix Over" *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Daisy Petals & Marsha Mello Mix! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters